


國家代表隊記事

by krkwsoraumi



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krkwsoraumi/pseuds/krkwsoraumi
Summary: 關於2018 KR亞運代表隊的各種瑣碎小事





	1. 前言

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Journal of the National Team](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564837) by [krkwsoraumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krkwsoraumi/pseuds/krkwsoraumi)



注意事項：

  * （非常）愚蠢（我希望有）歡樂向
  * 各種現實衍伸與捏造
  * 篇章順序與時間線無直接關係
  * 梗來源會在篇首說明



  
分工定位是這樣的：

  * 哥哥line：  
　豹可可：佛系隊長兼團欺1  
　J媽：（大部分的時候都）溫柔善良的老媽
  * 中間份子：  
　李哥：高冷中帶點皮的大魔王
  * 弟弟line：  
　花生：（自稱直率）總之不是善良類型的王浩xi  
　阿尺：皮不起來的傻子哭包兼真．團欺  
　基仁：沉穩又正直中立（實質混亂邪惡）的忙內



大概就是98line各種為非作歹、基仁弟弟對哥哥們的景仰逐漸崩壞（並且跟著不掩藏自己的本性）、大魔王一本正經講幹話做怪事、扣醬自己帶著最有問題的那位於是不知不覺間成了隊媽（然而非自願性的情況下總會有暴走的時候）、豹可可今天依然不被當成大哥⋯⋯這樣的故事（？？？

  
CP：

  * 殼花久別重逢
  * 尺J好像有那麼一回事



　　Feat.不遠千里也要傳來問候的各隊隊員

  
一切的組成以2018年為主 ~~對 還沒有轉會~~

基本上是我太過喜歡這支代表隊於是產生的一千零一種yy他們的花樣（喂

爽寫什麼梗就寫什麼梗 都很短又沒營養（。

  
一開始沒貼這裡，但突然覺得還是發一下好了 欸嘿

 


	2. 賭局的開端

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ・跟各位鄉親父老道歉，我只是想寫阿尺抓著J媽的手玩（。
> 
> 本篇有尺J

　　剛抵達香港曹容仁就累到不行，坐在大巴上靠著窗戶就想倒頭大睡。晚他一些上車的朴載赫見狀也不敢多找他聊天了，很反常的入座後一直安安靜靜的。

　　車子不久後就發動了，即使玻璃窗磕得曹容仁不是很舒服，還是很快就一腳跨進夢鄉，朴載赫拉了拉他的手，低低的跟他說肩膀可以借他，曹容仁昏昏迷迷的哼了幾聲，頭便被攬了過去。

　　朴載赫看著靠在自己肩窩處的曹容仁扭扭身子，找到舒服的角度後就沉沉的睡了。

　　他看著自己仍然輕輕抓著的那隻手，忍不住把自己的手張開一些，捧住對方那隻小了自己一個尺寸的。曹容仁依然睡著，於是朴載赫又悄悄的把手指滑進對方的指縫中，看對方仍沒有反應，他便小心翼翼的，把指節一個一個彎了起來。

　　他想著既然容仁哥沒發現就再牽一會兒、再一會兒，原本還有些緊張失速的心跳被曹容仁手掌傳來的溫度給撫了下來，折騰一天後的疲憊鑽入鬆懈的縫隙襲來，朴載赫只來得及微微舒開曲起的指節，便跟著去找周公了。

　　韓王浩原本想要問朴載赫包裡還有沒有吃的，上半身翻過椅背看到的就是兩人依偎著彼此，手指還夾在一塊的模樣。他摸摸鼻子，掏出手機拍了張相後又一聲不吭的坐回原位。

　　隔了一個走道的李相赫把一系列動作都收進眼底，好奇之下很順手的把韓王浩放在另一張椅子上的包包丟到自己方才的位置上，在韓王浩身邊一屁股坐了下來。

　　韓王浩把手機遞了過去。

　　「容仁哥昨天沒睡好的樣子。」作為室友，李相赫回想了一下前一天晚上隔壁床翻來覆去的聲響，說道。

　　「難怪剛剛載赫上車之後一句話都沒說。」韓王浩吐吐舌頭。

　　再前面一排的高東彬原本要睡了，聽到後頭的竊竊私語忍不住探出頭。面對那份疑惑的表情，韓王浩只是把手機螢幕轉過去給他看。

　　高東彬沉默了一會兒，最後問了一句。

　　「這倆真的沒戲？」

　　李相赫聳肩，表示雖然是室友但真的跟曹容仁不熟，韓王浩笑得陰險，一臉就是又在計劃什麼的模樣。

　　早就把一切的一切都看進去的金基仁看看幾個位置外的教練團和後勤，再看看隔壁走道的主角二人，最後轉向另外三個哥哥。

　　他才正要開口，就聽到韓王浩滿是笑意的說了。

　　「來打賭吧，打賭。」

　　金基仁發現自己來不及縮回去，已經上了賊船。

　　「賭什麼？又是宵夜？這樣是不是很難跟他們解釋。」高東彬問。

　　李相赫擺擺手，表示籌碼其次，先把賭局設好再說。

　　「交往中、曖昧期、單箭頭、其實沒感覺⋯⋯這樣嗎？」金基仁想了想以後說道。

　　接受到了高東彬我們忙內真棒！的眼神，金基仁扶著頭覺得自己這是同流合汙。

　　考量到時間拉長變數繁多，設置了兩個日期——預賽和正賽結束時，累積計分制，越接近真實狀況的分數越高，還有不能刻意促成兩人以獲得勝利這樣的規則。在韓王浩以不會吵醒後頭兩人的音量唸叨著下好離手並由李相赫記錄——理由是大概沒人會想到他的手機裡有這種東西所以最安全——每個人下的內容後，一場四個人的秘密賭局便拉開了序幕。

　　「再確認一次——」韓王浩說：「東彬哥，都是交往中；相赫哥，載赫單箭頭、曖昧期；我，曖昧期、交往中；基仁，載赫單箭頭、交往中。」

　　「這樣看下來載赫真可憐啊⋯⋯」高東彬忍不住感嘆。

　　「反正載赫對容仁哥有意思那是千真萬確的，只是容仁哥有沒有發現而已。」李相赫推了推眼鏡，肯定的說。

　　「東彬哥你就對他們那麼有信心啊？」韓王浩問。

　　「赫奎跟京浩那倆表面也是打打鬧鬧，實際上上個賽季末拿Kespa盃後就在一起了你信不信⋯⋯這兩個還更膩歪。」

　　金基仁頭很痛，他其實沒有很想知道那麼多，而且教練們好像注意到他們了。

　　拜託，就當我們只是在決定宵夜吃什麼吧。


	3. 室友的故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ・李姓中單選手曾在預賽打完之後坦承過跟曹姓輔助選手很尷尬  
> ・曹姓輔助選手事後表示非常受傷  
> ・分房組合實在太魔性了紀錄片裡短短幾分鐘看幾次笑幾次kkk
> 
> 本篇有一點點殼花、尺J

　　要說分房是怎麼分的，全部來自教練一句「趕緊認識彼此最重要。」

　　於是朴載赫和曹容仁這對搭檔勢必是要分開的，畢竟平常就已經每天待在一塊兒了，李相赫和韓王浩自然也逃不過，即使本人再怎麼想要同房以方便進行沒人願意深入探究的各種事情。

　　集合那天六個人在飯店大廳在桌子邊圍了一個圈，六張房卡被猜拳最贏的李相赫和第二的高東彬各拿走一張，第三順位的曹容仁在四張中選了一張順眼的翻開——跟李相赫同一間。

　　「太好了。」高東彬說，看著神色各自複雜的忙內line三人：「剩下的就隨便抽吧。」

　　朴載赫一臉難以平復的瞥著李相赫摸走另一張房卡，韓王浩則是瞇著眼睛瞪曹容仁也拿走另一張，金基仁一方面慶幸沒有跟看起來就難以變熟的李相赫同房，另一方面腦裡想著出發前書行哥意味深長的說不要被王浩給騙了是什麼意思，拿走最後的那張。

　　曹容仁翻開行李箱，面對躺在床上翻閱書本的李相赫，那叫一個大寫加粗的尷尬。

　　有沒有跟朴載赫同房他其實也沒有太介意，至少跟另一個當事人比起來算是足夠不介意了——那個被拋棄的大型犬般的眼神實在是難以令人忘懷。

　　也許載赫跟東彬哥同房已經算是很不錯了，至少還是有個人照顧那傻傻的大孩子，曹容仁想。抽完自己的房間後他有設想過朴載赫和韓王浩同房的景象，不是一團混亂也是半個災難，更不用說他們會費多大的功夫瞞過教練只為了交換房間。

　　他們後天才要啟程去香港，這兩天也就是熟悉和磨合，雖然名單出來後也有在高東彬帶頭下先線上排過幾場，但比起實際坐在一起溝通還是差得多。

　　不過現階段而言⋯⋯曹容仁有點苦惱，也許遊戲裡面溝通還行，但現實世界中他是真的沒能跟李相赫講上幾句話。

　　加上去年世界賽的決賽，搞得他們特別特別尷尬，對方也不是韓王浩那種樂呵呵擅交際的類型，自己跟朴載赫比起來思考又相對細膩一些。

　　他可能對著行李箱發呆太久，讓李相赫率先開了口。

　　「容仁哥。」

　　曹容仁轉頭，難得有些呆滯。

　　李相赫放下手中的書，翻過半張床，然後向他伸出手。

　　「請多指教。」他貓著嘴說。

　　是神的右手，曹容仁握上去的時候這麼想，然後放開的瞬間覺得自己大概也是傻了，要是讓姜贊鎔知道他可能得被趕出隊上，用球棒的那種。

　　話說高東彬其實還是放不太下隊裡，即使隊長職位交接給宋京浩也大半個賽季了，但向來帶頭搗亂的也是那位隊長，以及沒人能掌控的趙世衡。

　　從浴室裡走出來的朴載赫，看到的是高東彬趴在床上對著手機疑似散發佛光。

　　他一邊拿毛巾擦頭，一邊湊過去看了看。

　　螢幕上的大頭是KT那個怪物一樣的新人中單孫雨鉉，朴載赫雖然不熟但還是認得的，對方應該是在練習室裡，正在對高東彬稟報什麼，背景音裡迴盪神秘的歌聲和笑聲。

　　「載赫哥晚安！」孫雨鉉爽朗的喊道。

　　朴載赫愣愣的揮了揮手。

　　噢，是個意外熱情的弟弟。

　　他在高東彬的床邊坐下，聽未成年的小中單繼續方才未完的話題。

　　「——元碩哥今天去醫院複診了，詳細的情況我不知道但氣色看起來不錯。京浩哥今天被赫奎哥砸了三次水瓶，赫奎哥被世衡哥還有京浩哥現實gank了四次，但有兩場還是順利贏下了——」

　　這支隊伍這樣真的沒有問題嗎⋯⋯朴載赫聽著聽著，突然覺得作為隊內實權最底層的自己，好像也沒那麼沒尊嚴——他好歹有容仁哥寵著、姜旼丞可以欺負——還有原來AD都是這麼沒人權的嗎？

　　孫雨鉉繼續一條一條的報上KT隊上的各種小事，而高東彬則是十分滿意的邊聽邊點頭，看來他不在，隊上也沒有變成太過於失控的地方，著實令人欣慰。

　　高東彬又交待幾句然後說自己要去洗澡了，沒想到的是孫雨鉉說想跟朴載赫聊聊，要高東彬先別掛掉視訊通話。

　　不只高東彬很狐疑，朴載赫自己都不知道為什麼。

　　螢幕裡的年輕中單一臉認真，害得朴載赫也跟著在軟綿綿的床上正坐起來。

　　然後他看到對方對他鞠躬。

　　滿頭問號的朴載赫只差一點就要抓著手機衝進浴室找高東彬，問問他們隊上的忙內到底吃什麼長大的，好在孫雨鉉先開了口。

　　「要麻煩載赫哥多多關照東彬哥了。」

　　孫雨鉉整個人都散發著誠意，朴載赫誠惶誠恐。

　　「⋯⋯是我才要麻煩東彬⋯⋯」

　　「不是，我是認真的要說，請多多關照東彬哥。」孫雨鉉很快的打斷他：「不要看他年紀長一些就覺得他能打理得很好，明明是個生活白痴。」

　　朴載赫不太知道為什麼有人可以完完整整說著敬語但語氣卻這麼像命令句——反正他是辦不到——而孫雨鉉依然在絮絮叨叨各種注意事項。

　　「——尤其是東彬哥現在腳上還有傷，要注意的事情特別多，請幫我注意他是不是又勉強自己了，畢竟他的狀況不好也不會是你們想要的。還有他很常漏東漏西的，特別是電源線之類的，現在又多了一個藥包——」

　　高東彬扶著牆走出浴室，眼前的朴載赫捧著他的手機坐在他的床上，疑似在思考人生。

　　面對隊長兼打野困惑不已的眼神，朴載赫想起了孫雨鉉結束通話前的最後一句話。

　　「還要麻煩載赫哥不要讓東彬哥知道是我說的，不然他回來又要嫌我自作主張了。」

　　遲遲沒有得到答案的高東彬忍不住出聲詢問，於是朴載赫說了。

　　「東彬哥的隊員⋯⋯都是好人呢。」

　　畢竟中間不只有孫雨鉉，剛剛贏下一把雙排的宋京浩跟金赫奎也看熱鬧不嫌事大的參與進來，趙世衡趁著回城的空檔也順便插了幾句話，好不熱鬧。

　　高東彬其實還是有點茫然，但既然評價是正面的他也沒打算細究，笑得十分慈祥的從朴載赫手中接下手機，他並沒有看到朴載赫彷彿扛著鄉親父老的千斤期待那份胃痛的表情。

　　金基仁還在想書行哥的叮嚀到底是什麼意思。

　　韓王浩進房間之後的動作一切如常，安置好東西之後就懶洋洋的攤在床上開始滑手機。

　　他怎麼樣都想像不出這個哥哥可以做出讓書行哥評價為「非善類」的舉動，雖然說李書行也是個嘴欠的主，可是金基仁明明記得ROX Tigers時期的韓王浩是被當成寶在寵的。

　　金基仁開始回想今天從下午眾人在飯店聚首後的各種場景。

　　他是選手裡第二個到達的，進入飯店大廳時先是看到了教練團以及似乎很習以為常的靠在自家輔助身上，正在吃零食的AD，來自同一隊的一群人有一搭沒一搭的聊著天。

　　他有些尷尬的打了招呼，然後在一旁坐下，內心無限迫切的希望趕快再來一個人，不要讓他一個人像異類一樣。

　　然後朴載赫就把零食包裝袋往他的方向轉了過去，笑嘻嘻的問他要不要吃，依然被當成靠墊的曹容仁滿臉和藹可親，似乎是在鼓勵他接下自家搭檔的好意。

　　就在金基仁一面放空一面吃著剛剛到手的魷魚絲，高東彬拄著拐杖也走了進來，後面跟著一個明顯不太樂意的宋京浩幫忙拿行李。

　　幾句寒暄和客套話過後宋京浩留下行李跟高東彬就離開了。

　　「他猜拳輸了，要去幫隊伍採購生活用品順便接送我。」高東彬很是愉快的說。

　　高東彬自然是看出了金基仁的困境，坐下來之後便扯著他聊東聊西的，憑著高東彬的資歷，聯盟裡總是找得到人來當話題給他說，曹容仁也是細心的人，拍拍朴載赫要他起身後跟著加入這邊的話局。

　　金基仁倍感欣慰，然後在即將超過集合時間時韓王浩風風火火的來了——後面拖著李相赫。

　　沒人開口去問為什麼這兩個不同隊的人同時抵達，倒是比較好奇傳聞中的那位大魔王怎麼就這樣任人擺佈。

　　韓王浩一來就是各種賠不是，順便數落了一下李相赫老是要趕著最後一刻才出發的個性。

　　至此亞運代表隊全員到齊，基本上金基仁對韓王浩的第一印象滿好的，總是掛著笑，與人應對姿態也都放得很低，找不出任何一點他在入侵野區時的凌厲。

　　後面的活動，不論是訓練或是飯局，或許是因為大家都顧慮到他的年紀最小，總是有意無意的讓著他，特別是韓王浩和朴載赫兩個98年的。

　　總之一整天下來金基仁真的找不出韓王浩似乎潛藏於內心深層的惡意在哪，就連洗澡的順序他們都是很公平的用猜拳決定。

　　「基仁啊。」

　　神遊中的金基仁應了一聲，正抱著一疊衣物站在浴室門口的韓王浩笑瞇瞇的看著他。

　　「我忘了帶洗面乳。」他說，同時抓了抓頭：「你的可以借我嗎？」

　　金基仁不疑有他，點了點頭，目送對方閃進浴室裡。

　　然後他突然想起了李書行說過的，之前在ROX Tigers時盥洗用品是怎麼從各自使用變成公用物品，再一步步入侵到其他消耗品，最後變成連其他物品有時候都會共用的關係。

　　不過李書行沒說戰犯是誰。

　　於是他打開手機傳了一條訊息給李書行，很快的得到對方一張笑得燦爛的貼圖。

　　人心險惡啊⋯⋯金基仁把手機握在胸前，仰望蒼天。


	4. 消夜戰爭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ・某次訪問有一題是誰吃了所有拉麵的時候，包括本人一致的答案都是阿尺kkkkk  
> ・J媽也吃很多是Cuvee在KSV的Ask in a box排的隊內吃貨，他第一、J媽第二、阿尺第三  
> ・Gen.G的short talk亞運選手那集有提到豹可可一直猜拳猜輸，香港預選賽一趟請了80w韓元XDDDD
> 
> 本篇有尺J

　　今晚的國代隊AD是蠢蠢欲動的。

　　凌晨一點，大螢幕上正在復盤下午打完的練習賽，教練正滔滔不絕分析著。朴載赫左手邊按照慣例坐著曹容仁，右手邊是李相赫，後頭是高東彬，前面地上有金基仁跟韓王浩。

　　不過這些都不是重點，重點是他好餓。

　　復盤大概還要進行半小時以上，可是他從一小時前，復盤剛開始時就感受到腹中的空虛了。

　　朴載赫承認自己沒有在晚餐時多吃點是他的錯，沒有在復盤開始前再吃一些也是他的錯，都是他的錯，但他真的好餓。

　　畢竟不是在平常的那間訓練室，翻開廚房櫃子就有他跟李成真兩個人囤積的各種糧食，他行李箱裡塞著的那些可還要帶到香港去。

　　曹容仁雖然大部分的時候都由著他任性，但這種時候還是很有原則的，另一側那位大魔王中單在認真模式時他更是不敢搭話，前面後面雖然好講話一些，但總之不太可能讓他提出這有點不識時務的要求。

　　螢幕上播到他的剎雅漂亮的收光了對面人頭，教練按下暫停，這才要開口，一陣來自消化系統深沉的悲鳴響透了練習室。

　　面對所有人的視線，朴載赫紅著臉低下頭。

　　教練對不起，容仁哥對不起，小弟讓各位丟臉了。

　　然後曹容仁率先笑了出來。

　　「我才在想你怎麼今天都沒吵著說餓。」他眉眼彎彎：「還以為你在房間先吃過了。」

　　教練也是深知他脾性的，有點無奈的搖了搖頭但沒生氣。

　　「忍著點吧載赫，快結束了。」

　　朴載赫雖然沒看到其他人的臉，但瀰漫在整個房間的笑意已經十足明顯了，韓王浩的肩膀更是小幅度顫抖著。

　　有人捏了他的左手，然後塞了一包餅乾。

　　「先吃這個墊墊胃。」曹容仁湊到他耳邊低聲說：「晚點再幫你煮泡麵。」

　　滿懷感激的拆開手中的餅乾，朴載赫滿腦子都是容仁哥果然最好了，他又戀愛一次了。

　　靠著那包餅乾總算是撐過了復盤，眾人伸展的伸展打呵欠的打呵欠，身邊的曹容仁率先站起來，伸出手揉亂朴載赫的頭髮，一貫柔聲柔氣的問道。

　　「載赫要吃什麼？」

　　朴載赫那心裡已經軟得一塌糊塗，跟著起身然後面對其他隊友，決定自己也要出來做點事，至少讓容仁哥不要老覺得他是小孩子。

　　「還有人要吃宵夜嗎？我跟容仁哥去煮。」

　　數分鐘後被捧回來的大鍋子，讓沒有掌廚的其他人都有些納悶。

　　這分量是連後勤的都一起煮了嗎？

　　高東彬一個沒忍住就問了出來，作為剛剛說吃不下一人份的人，他覺得自己很有資格。

　　只見朴載赫撓撓頭，有些尷尬的嘿嘿笑著。

　　最後朴載赫上演了一場一人獨吞三人份泡麵的好戲，其他人吃的同時在閒話家常，他嘴裡的麵吸溜吸溜的就是沒停過。

　　「載赫⋯⋯你是真的餓壞了吧。」猜拳輸了的韓王浩一邊收拾碗筷一邊說。

　　朴載赫違背真心的「大概吧」都還沒來得及蹦出個音節，身邊的曹容仁就一臉平淡的戳破他的形象。

　　「他在宿舍向來都吃這麼多的。」

　　曹容仁什麼都不會煮，惟獨一個泡麵煮得有菁英階級，旅外時是為了填飽自己，回國後變成了半夜朴載赫的御用廚師。身為最大受益戶的朴載赫完全不敢多吭一聲作為反駁。

　　明明容仁哥也吃不少啊…他想著對方碗裡剛剛的二人份暗自腹誹。

　　那天晚上的事件間接導致了後來要訂購食物時眾人的懼怕，大概就是達成了有個朴載赫伙食費就會爆炸的共識。不過作為一群賭性堅強的職業選手，加上分食過程實在很難平分帳單，他們還是決定要用猜拳定生死。

　　即將啟程前往香港的那個下午，因為班機時間不太方便讓他們在正常時間吃晚餐，炸雞訂單被建立是勢在必行。

　　朴載赫的殘暴點單本已經讓眾人表面上不為所動了，然而作為炸雞愛好者的李相赫加入後，即將到來的猜拳頓時變成生死之爭。

　　一顆致命的拳頭宣判高東彬的錢包死刑，臉上掛著燦爛中帶著哀痛的笑容，他說服著自己兩個人吃五人份的炸雞無比合理，六個人吃十人份完全是一群男孩子本來就做得出的事——不論他們實質運動量有多低——他是隊長他要善待弟弟，自己付出的金錢不會白費，掏出手機打了電話。

　　「要不我們到了香港，可以AA制就AA制吧⋯⋯」金基仁於心不忍，說道。

　　「還是東彬哥想報仇，要繼續這個制度？」韓王浩問。

　　高東彬一臉悲壯的點了點頭，嚷嚷著一定會讓其他人請他吃一次的，尤其是某個只差沒吃垮其他人的朴姓隊員。

　　說真的付錢這回事其實朴載赫是無所謂，雖然說在隊上也鮮少讓他掏出錢包就是。只是高東彬或其他人想讓他買單，還得先讓運氣換個位置站——誰叫他自從到了國家代表隊之後猜拳就沒輸過呢。


	5. 伴手禮之一a.k.a弟弟line的夜間觀光

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ・某次在推特上看到的如果這六個人跑去迪士尼玩咖啡杯反差應該會超大而衍生的腦洞⋯⋯雖然這篇裡面他們沒有跑去迪士尼XDDD  
> ・誰carry誰是哥，就是這麼真實（？
> 
> 本篇有殼花

　　一切的起因還是抵達飯店後，金基仁對韓王浩說的一句話。

　　「書行哥叫我帶伴手禮回去，其他哥哥聽到之後也跟著起哄⋯⋯王浩哥你等等願意陪我去逛逛嗎？」

　　金基仁那是十足的委屈，哥哥們在替他加油前竟然是先要求他帶東西回來。

　　抵達香港這個晚上並沒有安排任何行程，基本上是自由行動，只是選手們被勒令不能碰電腦，要好好放鬆，為比賽調整作息。像是曹容仁那種剛剛在巴士上已經瀕臨昏死的果斷選擇繼續睡，隨後李相赫和高東彬也表態加入回房進行靜態活動的行列。

　　沒有曹容仁可以騷擾，室友又要休息，偏偏精神還是很好的朴載赫，自然是跟上另外兩個人的步伐了。

　　臨走前被後勤們設下門禁時間的三個人，帶著一股也不知道哪裡來的自信踏上了香港街頭。

　　雖然在韓國還是有不少店家營業時間都逼近深夜，但香港夜晚的繁華自然是不一樣的，走出飯店就有不少店家，但這趟行程的目的還是先幫金基仁找到適合帶回去應付哥哥們的東西，精品實在不在考量的名單上。

　　「香港的特色嗎⋯⋯」韓王浩噘著嘴，皺起眉頭問。

　　朴載赫腦中一瞬間閃過了港式飲茶，但又覺得說出來太過愚蠢而沒有開口。

　　「我有查到一些有名的店家，但不知道現在去還買不買得到。」金基仁苦惱的說：「我們今天就先在附近看看好了。」

　　晃悠了好一陣子都沒物色到適合的，倒是手上多了服裝店的袋子。韓王浩想到李相赫知道了大概會給予他無情的鄙視，突然覺得沒有跟對方同宿其實也不全然是壞事。

　　只是他們這走著走著，不知不覺中到了一個攤販林立的路口。

　　頭頂上的路牌寫的中文他們是看不懂，但光有個Market字樣就夠了。

　　韓王浩和金基仁很有默契的看向一旁的高個子，果不其然看到朴載赫一副摩拳擦掌的樣子。

　　「對了。」韓王浩福至心靈：「這種地方是不是通常都只能付現啊。」

　　「我媽出門前有幫我換了一些港幣。」朴載赫掏出錢包看了看：「你們⋯⋯嗯？」

　　金基仁笑得很勉強，韓王浩笑得很狡詐，然後兩個人不約而同的向他鞠躬。

　　「今晚拜託你carry了，載赫哥！」

　　看在自己大概也是吃最多的那個人份上，朴載赫忍了。

　　大多數的食物對他們而言都很新奇，即使不一定看得懂菜單他們還是靠著比手畫腳，一路走過去手上的東西換了又換。

　　不過夜市裡當然不只有吃的，韓王浩剛解決掉一串烤魚丸就發現了引人注目的東西，他一臉興奮的招呼另外兩人過去，三個人圍著看一個攤位上的布玩偶。

　　「這個，長得超像相赫哥。」

　　是一隻奶白色的玩偶貓。嘴角勾得輕巧，一雙眼睛炯炯有神，重點是還有一對濃密的眉毛跟細圓框眼鏡，只差髮型就是某知名中單選手再世。

　　「這已經不是超像了，根本就是相赫哥啊。」朴載赫感嘆。

　　「是那個的獎品吧…？」金基仁指了指不遠處的一大面氣球牆。

　　攤主看著三個大男孩在一隻貓娃娃前面面相覷也覺得很是好笑，並沒有因為對方是外國人而少了歡迎，走到他們面前開始用英文詢問。

　　問題是這三個高中休學生的英文實在稱不上好，即使聽得懂講起來大部分的時候也是一個一個單字往外蹦的那種，兩邊費了好大的勁才得到共識。

　　聽完規則之後金基仁倒是率先搖了搖頭，乾脆地承認自己並不擅長任何投擲類的遊戲，韓王浩雖然不太確定自己玩不玩得來，但畢竟是自己想要的，還是決定參與一下。

　　那一盒飛鏢被分成兩半，韓王浩瞄準了好一會兒才丟出第一個飛鏢，然而卻十足歪斜扎去不知道哪裡了。

　　「⋯⋯剛剛說要射到幾顆氣球？」朴載赫忍不住問，一旁默默守候的金基仁比出了個十四。

　　而他們還剩下十九個飛鏢。

　　我有辦法十發全中嗎。朴載赫頓時有了這樣的自我懷疑。

　　但也好在韓王浩還是很爭氣的讓一些飛鏢找到氣球，只是這裡一個那裡一個的砸法，一看就知道熟練度極低。

　　朴載赫甩了甩手腕，在不多花錢的前提下他有兩次失誤的空間。

　　氣球一個一個被他的飛鏢給刺破，簡直像是那些飛鏢自個兒有眼找了過去一般，朴載赫臉上得意的小表情當真是藏不住。

　　「不愧是堅持於傳統射手的男人，真帥氣啊。」韓王浩看著第十四顆被刺破的氣球，忍不住感嘆。

　　金基仁想到這位對於艾希非凡的執著，跟著點點頭。

　　他們的夜市之旅多了一個被隊友靈魂附體的玩偶貓，抱著它的韓王浩笑得像吃到糖的孩子。

　　而當他們決定坐下來歇腳，唏哩呼嚕地喝著各自面前那碗也不知道具體而言有些什麼的港式甜湯時，手機跳了通知。

　　名叫大韓民國fighting的群組多了一條來自高東彬的訊息。

　　『孩子們？逛得如何？有點擔心你們。』

　　「我們是不是應該報個平安？」韓王浩問，手上已經在編輯訊息。

　　不過韓王浩的『我們很好^o^』還沒送出去，就先看到一張金基仁傳上去的照片。

　　「你什麼時候拍的？」朴載赫看著照片裡認真投擲飛鏢的自己，覺得有點帥氣。

　　『玩得很好呢kkk』來自曹容仁。

　　『今天一直都是載赫哥carry kkkkk』韓王浩頗有雙關意味的傳了。

　　而後是朴載赫用自己不算良好的拍照技術模模糊糊地拍下自己面前那碗湯，說他們正在吃這個。

　　另一頭在飯店裡操心的哥哥line似乎也放下心，高東彬給了一句你們三個好好玩，就打算放他們繼續享受了。

　　不料這時候金基仁卻補上一句，是四個人喔哥。

　　他們心領神會地笑了，在韓王浩亮出自拍的畫面時擠在一塊兒，正中間是那隻玩偶。

　　『我們跟從飛鏢遊戲裡贖回來的世最中nim一起kkkkkkk』

　　還懶懶地趴在床上的曹容仁側過頭看著李相赫，大魔王盯著自己的手機看了好一會兒，而後勾起嘴笑了笑。

　　『⋯⋯還真的挺像的。』

　　李相赫的訊息讓聊天室重新掀起一陣笑聲，曹容仁也趁機拍下微笑的李相赫傳了上去。

　　『相赫心情很好。』

　　『等你們回來再讓他們合照kk』

　　吃遍了主食甜點，遊戲也玩到了的三個人看看時間也決定要回程了。

　　只是當他們用朴載赫帶在身上最後的現金買了六人份的奶茶，一邊喝自己的份一邊憑印象往飯店走回去時，突然意識到一件很重要的事。

　　「基仁啊⋯⋯」韓王浩開了頭：「結果我們是不是什麼都沒物色到⋯⋯？」

　　金基仁聳聳肩，很無所謂的樣子。

　　「真的沒買到就說沒時間，然後在機場隨便帶個東西就好。」他說，神情看起來居然有點嫌棄：「反正也就是些麻煩的哥哥。」

　　這個基仁不可愛⋯⋯覺得哪裡崩壞了的朴載赫把腦裡原本有的，今天的消費就不跟他們計較的心思塞回腦袋深處。

　　但沒買到伴手禮倒也不是最慘的，一開始抵達夜市就是多虧他們不經心的四處亂走，這下要回程了，三個人連自己在哪都不知道。多虧了現代科技才免除了一場國家代表隊選手失蹤的災難，不過半小時後回到飯店，他們還得面對後勤對他們超過門禁時間的責難目光。

　　而後朴載赫回房後高東彬咕嚕嚕地喝著奶茶同時也問起伴手禮的事，他只能摸摸自己被填飽的肚子，說不出買了什麼，也講不出自己到底去了哪裡，這些都是後話了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 香港的夜市如何全部是估狗估出來之後以臺灣的當範本寫的..._(;3U  
> 他們應該是不可能被放著自己去逛街啦 但閒暇時間到處晃晃應該還是有的...應該。  
> 印象中他們有去觀光？雖然我不知道具體去了哪（爆


	6. 下路組合友愛促進會

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ・J媽說過自己不太會游泳，不過他本人似乎沒有很避諱談這件事w
> 
> 本篇有殼花、尺J

　　國家代表隊有三個群組，包含教練後勤在內的公用群、只有六個選手，在名單發佈時由高東彬創立的選手群、以及最後一個，名為下路組合友愛促進會的群組。

　　美其名曰友愛促進會，實質上只是四個吃瓜群眾一時興起拿隊友的幸福在打賭就是。

　　並沒有要輕敵的意思，但畢竟是湊齊頂尖選手的這支隊伍，在預選賽取得好成績是必然的事，於是訓練更多是為了更後面的正賽在努力，不過整體而言其實閒暇時間還是不少。

　　飯店設施眾多，飯後閒著也是閒著，好奇心爆發的朴載赫一口一句撒嬌，成功把曹容仁拖去陪他探險。

　　剩餘四個人見狀，交換了眼色後一起鑽進韓王浩和金基仁的房間。

　　「第二次大韓民國亞運國家代表隊，下路組合友愛促進會交流會議，開——始——」高東彬用他那細細的嗓音努力裝得莊嚴說道。

　　「說真的我還是不太知道為什麼要取這麼莊重的名字⋯⋯」坐在他身旁的金基仁忍不住說。

　　「以表達我們對這件事的重視。」韓王浩說得頭頭是道，即使他半個身體軟趴趴的攤在李相赫身上一點也看不出嚴肅來。

　　跟隊上那倆一樣辣眼睛。高東彬腹誹。

　　「但話又說回來，巴士上那次之後，他們好像就沒有做出什麼很明顯的舉動了。」

　　李相赫一邊滑手機一邊這麼說，瞬間把其他三人拉入正題。

　　「東彬哥要輸啦——」

　　「我還是對自己很有自信的。」高東彬不滿地嘟嚷。

　　「他們都同隊第三年了，如果容仁哥真的有意思那也不會是現在這樣⋯⋯會像，這樣吧。」金基仁一邊說一邊比劃著對面那張床上的兩個人。

　　韓王浩衝著他吐舌頭，一臉你羨慕就說的樣子。

　　「其實容仁還是特別關照載赫啊⋯⋯」高東彬無視了韓王浩：「你們還記得上次的復盤吧？載赫也是先吃了容仁帶的餅乾才安分下來的。」

　　「這麼說來⋯⋯」李相赫抓了抓下巴，沉吟了一會兒：「昨天在走廊上的該不會是他們吧⋯⋯」

　　這一起頭讓三個人齊刷刷的打起精神，特別是高東彬。

　　時間是昨晚訓練過後，約莫十一點半，下路搭檔組還有未完的討論在進行，於是李相赫比曹容仁早一步回了房間。

　　他想著晚點跟韓王浩還有約，決定先去洗漱，這樣也比較不會妨礙到等等回來的曹容仁——

　　「原來昨天王浩哥那麼晚回來是因為這樣啊。」金基仁恍然大悟。

　　「⋯⋯你們可以不要深夜幽會嗎。」身為隊長的高東彬頭很疼。

　　然後李相赫面不改色，繼續說了下去。

　　當他悠閒地梳洗完畢後也過了將近半小時，雖然對於曹容仁仍然沒有歸來感到有些納悶，但畢竟還要赴約，他也沒想太多，帶上必要的東西然後留了張字條就離開房間。

　　往電梯方向的那個走廊盡頭站著兩個人，舉止頗為親密。但因為一個人身體被擋住大半，另一個人又是背對著的，除了兩個人靠得很近以外他沒能多看出什麼，李相赫也沒什麼興趣探知他人隱私，看了兩眼確定跟自己應該無關後，就去迎接韓王浩了。

　　來開門的韓王浩頂著濕漉漉的頭髮對李相赫笑得特別甜，他悄悄地說著基仁在洗澡，等他把頭髮擦乾就出發。滿心都是面前人的李相赫，自然是把剛剛不經意收入眼底的畫面完全拋到腦後去了。

　　「我跟王浩去搭電梯的時候他們就不在那裡了，現在想想那個身高其實滿符合容仁哥跟載赫的。」李相赫最後說道。

　　然而高東彬的結論是這老虎隊怎麼談起戀愛來都一股子膩歪的酸臭味——還會連帶把相方拖下水那種——他決定下次見到姜範現要好好質問他是不是餵錯了什麼。

　　「這麼重要的事情相赫哥怎麼藏到現在才說。」韓王浩一臉委屈的抱怨。

　　不過李相赫都還沒能發出個音節，高東彬就伸出手打斷了他，成功攔截他接下來的話語。

　　及時停損，高東彬想。李相赫八成會一臉正經的說著你比較重要這種話，他並沒有承受這些的心情。

　　他們又交換了各種情報，順帶扯入大量不具名可靠線人別稱各自的隊友們，把這個鬧劇一般的集結弄得有模有樣的。

　　什麼上次比賽的時候在休息室門外撞見他們兩個，哪次收錄遇上了又發生什麼事，雖然內容大概都脫不出朴載赫又死皮賴臉巴著曹容仁不放這個固定劇本，但一則又一則目擊證言堆疊起來，好像哪裡真的生出一些真實的意味了。

　　「我們真的不能插手嗎？看得心裡好急。」高東彬一副操碎了心的樣子。

　　韓王浩還來不及義正辭嚴地說些「愛情要自己把握」這種話，房間的門鈴被按響了。

　　作為忙內，金基仁沒多吭聲就去應門了，途中還確認過手機沒有跳出訊息，並非他們聊得太忘乎所以錯過來自教練的訊息。

　　打開門看到的是曹容仁和朴載赫。

　　呃了一聲，房間裡傳出高東彬問他是誰的聲音時無辜的國家隊忙內更是不知道要如何開口。

　　「東彬哥？」朴載赫很好奇地邊往房間裡探頭邊問：「相赫哥是不是也在⋯⋯」

　　裡頭的人聽到聲音也知道是誰來了，原本還能聽到的零碎談話聲頓時間消失無影。

　　金基仁側過身子讓出走道，決定讓哥哥們來應付這個情況。

　　走在下路組二人後頭，他覺得自己有種在參與捉姦現場的感覺，只是什麼驚天動地的八點檔劇碼都還沒發生，反倒先目睹了何謂大魔王的面不改色胡說八道。

　　「我們在聽王浩跟基仁說你們昨晚逛街的事。」

　　從頭到尾都沒提到一個字好嗎——金基仁在內心吐槽。

　　高東彬看起來還一愣一愣的，韓王浩倒是很順口地就把話接了過去。

　　「相赫哥也覺得那個玩偶真的像得很神奇呢——」

　　金基仁覺得自己幾乎都可以看到曹容仁笑容背後的懷疑具象化了，但後者非常好心，沒有戳破努力經營某種假象的隊友們。

　　而朴載赫一如往常地沒什麼心眼，李相赫和韓王浩口徑一致很順利地把他給唬弄過去了。

　　把下路組合的反應盡收眼底的金基仁，突然有點對不起得裝作什麼都沒察覺到的輔助，同時在心底感嘆其實活得單純好像也挺好的。

　　但是當單純的人的隊友倒是一點也不好。他看著自己半分鐘前的位置，被已經開始和其他人嘻嘻哈哈的AD一屁股佔走，輔助也默默地跟著在邊上的椅子入座，如今他只剩一個選擇——李相赫和韓王浩霸占的那張床的尾巴。

　　他不想當電燈泡，更不想被閃光彈攻擊。

　　於是他只能選擇可憐兮兮地坐地上去了。

　　下路組合來了之後原本的話題勢必是不能聊了，韓王浩很機靈，話鋒一轉問起了他們在飯店探險的收穫。

　　「游泳池很大也很漂亮，不過容仁哥不會游泳⋯⋯」

　　朴載赫哪壺不開提哪壺，第一句就先把曹容仁給賣了。

　　「吧台那裡也有提供很多不錯的輕食，二十四小時供應，不過吃多了怕是會變成這小子。」曹容仁沒好氣地回嘴。

　　「哥⋯⋯」

　　依然坐在地上的金基仁抱著腿，他看了看身邊的哥哥們，只見朴載赫眼神哀怨，曹容仁慈愛的笑裡好像帶著點腹黑，高東彬則是若有所思的樣子，李相赫和韓王浩在交流他看不懂的視線。

　　當初被招進國家隊裡還真沒想到這些人可以心懷鬼胎到這個程度。他想。

　　「⋯⋯你們昨天練習到幾點啊？」一陣寂靜過後，李相赫突然問道。

　　這就是世界冠軍的行動力⋯⋯！高東彬亮起的眼神中傳遞了這個訊息，金基仁看到後是真的很努力地忍住笑，他猜他們隊長剛剛的沉思八成是為了想要怎麼套話。

　　朴載赫和曹容仁看了看彼此，好像也不是很清楚的樣子。

　　「我想想⋯⋯應該是十二點前後吧？」曹容仁說：「印象中回房間之後看到的時間是十二點十幾分。」

　　那麼李相赫看到的人就有可能是這對下路了，時間有對上，只是再來要怎麼確認呢⋯⋯金基仁還是沒說話，心裡其實有點好奇跟興奮，他從幫忙開門那刻起突然意識到身為觀眾的樂趣了。

　　這次是韓王浩開口。

　　「那⋯⋯基仁你那時候看到的有可能真的是載赫跟容仁哥呢。」

　　不只突然被提到的上單一臉茫然，連方才還在走神的高東彬都挑起了眉毛。

　　「看到什麼？」朴載赫問。

　　我也不知道自己看到什麼啊——金基仁忍不住在內心吶喊，他此時此刻只看到中野連動，還call上單傳送過來坦傷害，不論最後會不會成功，自己都能全身而退的那種。

　　太過分了，他這下連TP都不是自己能扣住不用的。唯一能做的就是在打野把自己賣掉之前多做點輸出跟保命的舉動了。

　　「就是⋯⋯我⋯⋯」金基仁躲避著曹容仁疑惑的目光，有點支吾：「在電梯口看到很像哥哥們的人⋯⋯只是你們，呃，看起來有點忙⋯⋯？所以我就沒過去打招呼了⋯⋯」

　　「嗯？」朴載赫眨眨眼睛，然後轉向曹容仁：「該不會是那個吧？」

　　「就是我出電梯後眼睛突然有點痛，要他幫我看一下，也沒什麼大事。」曹容仁一臉平淡地聳聳肩，老實地回答，然後轉向金基仁，眯起眼睛問道。

　　「不過基仁啊，你為什麼那個時間會在走廊上？」

　　他彷彿可以看到曹容仁臉上寫著老實從寬，金基仁瞋了韓王浩一眼，後者一副在忍笑的模樣，讓他頓時更加悲憤。

　　被輔助控制到了，等AD跟上我是不是就要完了，金基仁在心底替自己默哀。

　　還好就在這個時候，高東彬開口了。

　　「⋯⋯我找他有點事情，應該是離開的時候看到的吧？」

　　噢，不會孤單死去了，甚至有安全脫逃的機會。

　　「是那時候沒錯。」他說。

　　金基仁再次環視了一圈哥哥們，老打野似乎對好不容易發生的事件只是個平凡無奇的「幫忙看一下眼睛」感到失望，而剛剛才賣了他的年輕打野還是那個表情——金基仁發誓今天回房絕對不跟他講話——中路大魔王依然是一號表情，但肯定是跟年輕打野一夥兒的，精明的輔助明顯是看出了什麼端倪但選擇不繼續追問，至於AD——

　　那名AD正尷尬地抓著臉頰，髮尾蓋不住的耳尖子泛著紅。

　　金基仁不知道其他人有沒有注意到這件事，總之他是看到了，並且生出了疑惑。

　　真的只是看一下眼睛嗎⋯⋯？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雖然尺子這一兩年少女力（？）下滑許多，但我相信他的本質還是不會改變的（說什麼  
> 至於結尾的部分究竟基仁的疑惑是否會成立呢⋯⋯  
> 這是有猜測空間的（？？？


	7. 伴手禮之二a.k.a如何幫迷弟圓夢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ・雨鉉是李哥迷弟這件事應該不用多說了www
> 
> 本篇有尺J

　　高東彬這輩子活到現在還真沒做過這麼尷尬的事。

　　啟程離開香港前的晚上，他有點無辜地抱著一張簽名板跟一支麥克筆，站在某間房門前思考人生。

　　碰地一聲打開的房門差一些直接砸上他的臉。

　　開門的曹容仁也是一臉錯愕，兩個人在那裡乾瞪眼了老半天。

　　「⋯⋯我找相赫。」好半晌後，高東彬終於說道。

　　曹容仁點了點頭，讓開身子要讓高東彬進去，然後自己要離開房間，卻不料手肘被死死的扯著。

　　「容仁⋯⋯那個，有點尷尬，你能不能留下來陪我一會兒？」

　　我是收到教練的訊息才要出去的呢，曹容仁欲哭無淚，但秉持著善良的本性還是拒絕不來。

　　只是這個畫面剛好被同樣也得到教練召喚的朴載赫看到了，AD一個哇哇大叫，三步併作兩步衝過來指著高東彬。

　　「東彬哥你騙我啊說是要找相赫哥怎麼把容仁哥拐走了——」

　　高東彬還要開口辯解，好在曹容仁率先打斷了一場國家隊大哥和弟弟的爭執。

　　「載赫，手指著人很沒禮貌，更何況還是對哥哥。」他沒好氣地翻著白眼：「而且現在都幾點了？控制一下音量。」

　　這麼大的騷動，讓原本還在床上一邊看書一邊跟韓王浩聊天的李相赫忍不住過來一探究竟。然後他就看到了臉上寫著慷慨赴死的打野兼隊長、被死死抓著夾在兩人中間的輔助兼室友、剛被罵過滿臉委屈的AD兼噪音來源。

　　很冷靜地看了一眼，李相赫默默轉過頭走了回去。

　　「相赫啊！」高東彬慌張地喊。

　　剛關上房門的朴載赫才要抗議高東彬也沒控制音量，就先被曹容仁甩了個眼刀直接扼殺嘴中的話語。

　　「有件事要請你幫忙⋯⋯」

　　「夏季賽我是不會對KT放水讓你們拿到冠軍的。」李相赫冷冷地說，頭都不回。

　　「誰要求你這個！」

　　高東彬嘆了一口氣，想到出發前被託付的期待，只能吸氣吐氣吸氣吐氣。

　　然後他作出了標準的九十度鞠躬，平舉著那張簽名板跟筆，連拐杖都摔地上去了。

　　「請幫我簽名吧Faker選手！拜託了！我們家孩子說真的很想要的！」

　　李相赫愣愣地回過頭，但是在滿滿的誠意下他只能把視線轉向同樣茫然的下路組合，兩方交換了「我們隊長不是瘋了吧？」的眼神。

　　「⋯⋯該不會是Ucal選手？」曹容仁腦子轉了一圈，只想到這個可能性。

　　高東彬的應答聲飄在房間的一片寂靜中，同時響起的是手機的快門聲。

　　朴載赫興高采烈地把面對李相赫畢恭畢敬的高東彬傳到了選手群的聊天室裡去。

　　『震驚！KT打野Score選手竟然對SKT當家中路Faker選手做出這種動作！』還補上聳動的標題。

　　『東彬哥連拐杖都不拿也太拼了⋯⋯』來自金基仁。

　　『什麼情況kkkkkkkkkk』韓王浩的笑聲隔著螢幕都傳遞了過來。

　　李相赫勾起的貓唇正一抽一抽地顫抖著，大概是在直接笑出來的邊緣。他伸手拿起簽名板，雖然簽名是不會少任何一塊肉，但他還是覺得這畫面怎麼想都不對勁。

　　「是叫孫雨鉉對吧？」他問。

　　「是的⋯⋯」高東彬的聲音帶著一絲絲哭音。

　　寫上給雨鉉，很流暢的簽完名，李相赫再次把東西塞回高東彬手中。

　　他完全不能想像高東彬到底遭受了怎麼樣的壓力，才做得出這種低聲下氣的事，雖然說年長的打野本來也就不是個會擺架子的人。

　　隨著下路組想起教練的呼喚，這事暫時就這樣告一段落了，但逃得了一時，逃不了一世——其實連一天都逃不掉。隔天的早餐時間，拄著拐杖一跛一跛走進餐廳的高東彬，迎面而來就是韓王浩和金基仁過於燦爛的笑容。

　　這種不妙的感覺。高東彬根本想都不用想就知道他們要問什麼了，他甚至懷疑這兩個從來沒有第一個出現在餐廳的弟弟，是為了要得到答案而特地早起堵人，也不知道怎麼地這兩個人臉上居然能看到隊裡那位上單的神采，高東彬覺得人生太艱難了。

　　「你們都不懂我們那個忙內有多可怕。」高東彬愁眉苦臉地開口說道，他手裡捧著一杯剛沖好的紅茶，看起來怪可憐的。

　　從宋京浩那裡略有耳聞的韓王浩還是有個概念，至於金基仁雖然跟孫雨鉉並不是十分熟稔，但還稱得上認識，模模糊糊之中好像可以理解，不過他此時此刻的心思更多是花在憐憫起自己同樣身為忙內，怎麼就沒有這種待遇。

　　「⋯⋯可能還是因為哥太沒威嚴吧。」不知道什麼時候也出現在桌邊的朴載赫說。

　　「啊我真的對你這小子太好了是吧——！」

　　好吧，可能是人的問題。金基仁想，Afreeca的哥哥們沒這麼好欺負，同時略有不甘的喝了一大口蘋果汁。

　　一直到頭上還翹著兩根呆毛的李相赫被曹容仁拖著出現在餐廳時，高東彬才說起了整件事的來龍去脈。

　　簡單說起來就是高東彬在出發前臨危受命，必須替小中單拿到他偶像Faker大人的簽名。

　　「雨鉉那小子就是很成熟啊，平常也不太主動提出什麼要求的。」高東彬塞了一口炒蛋進嘴裡，股著腮幫子很無辜似的：「出發前一臉認真說有個請求，我還真的拒絕不來。」

　　也曾經被孫雨鉉託付過的朴載赫在一旁認同的點點頭。

　　「⋯⋯他應該沒有要求東彬哥用那麼浮誇的架勢吧？」曹容仁說。

　　「他說要對Faker大人畢恭畢敬，真的是用大人這個詞，我快嚇死了，他連對監督都沒那麼有禮貌過。」

　　然後你就照做了嗎？曹容仁突然覺得這個LCK最老選手會被欺負還真的不是沒有原因，他看了看其他人，似乎每個人的心情都是一樣的。

　　「雖然我是知道Ucal選手是我的粉絲，但有到這種程度啊⋯⋯」

　　「真的只有相赫哥可以毫不害臊的講出這種話了。」韓王浩吐吐舌頭。

　　高東彬摸出自己的手機，滑了老半天最後亮出一張照片。是孫雨鉉在訓練室裡看著SKT的採訪影片，畫面中央理所當然是李相赫了，網頁旁邊還開著Kakao Talk的視窗，小中單跟朋友好像正激烈地聊著什麼。

　　李相赫一臉無辜地抓著臉頰，微微上揚的貓嘴跟滿臉愁容的高東彬擺在一起是莫大的對比。

　　「我那時候還以為這小子要叛變了呢，幸好比賽還是打得挺認真的。」高東彬收回手機，塞了好大一口炒蛋進嘴裡，股著腮幫子說道：「你們要知道他除了練習跟看比賽以外，幾乎不做其他事情啊⋯⋯」

　　豈止是認真，李相赫一想到上次兩隊的對決，頭突然有點痛。

　　「青少年偶像呢，相赫哥。」韓王浩笑嘻嘻的說。

　　才要開口說什麼的李相赫，倒是先被金基仁搶了先。

　　「王浩哥不是也⋯⋯」金基仁話才說一半，就被氣急敗壞的韓王浩摀住了嘴，李相赫在一旁看著覺得挺好笑。

　　「啊——總之，那小子認真起來給人的壓迫感真的不一般，你們也不至於不知道吧？」

　　面對急於尋求認同的高東彬，朴載赫覺得自己還是做一回好人，當一次老打野的戰友好了。

　　「這倒也是真的，前幾天跟他視訊完整個人壓力都大了起來⋯⋯」

　　「⋯⋯你們會視訊？」曹容仁眯起了眼睛，頗有深意地笑著問道。

　　哇，捉姦在床。另外四人很有默契地交換了視線，靜待著下一步的發展。只是朴載赫沒什麼反應，咕嚕咕嚕吞了好大一口柳橙汁進肚子裡，才繼續說了下去。

　　「就是，那天東彬哥洗澡前正在跟雨鉉聊天的。」他想了想：「原本東彬哥要關掉了，雨鉉突然說有點話想對我說，然後我們就聊了十幾分鐘⋯⋯」

　　「都聊了些什麼？」

　　朴載赫這才顯示出一點緊張的樣子，讓周圍的吃瓜群眾總算有遲來的好戲可以看。

　　「也⋯⋯不是什麼正經事，就是⋯⋯」朴載赫的眼神飄呀飄，最後只能委屈又尷尬地笑笑：「他說要保密，我也答應了所以⋯⋯」

　　然後他湊近曹容仁耳邊滴滴咕咕講了什麼，讓輔助笑得差一些就把手上的咖啡給灑了。

　　保密個屁，你容仁哥一問不還是招了。其他人不約而同地想。

　　作為當事人的高東彬十分無奈，除了哀嘆自己隊上都是群相當有個性的孩子以外，只能選擇多塞幾口香腸進嘴裡，姑且當安慰。

　　其餘三個同樣被蒙在鼓裡的人也只能帶著滿腹的疑問——特別是李相赫，他突然不太知道下次遇到孫雨鉉究竟是要用什麼態度跟他打招呼了，就算想如同以往，他也不覺得現在的自己在看到對方時，有辦法阻止腦子聯想到高東彬的九十度鞠躬，並且忍住笑意。

　　至於知曉一切後的曹容仁，最後得到的結論就是孫雨鉉剛好遇上了兩個傻子，唬得他們一愣一愣地照做，也真的是沒辦法救了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前一陣子雨鉉居然在有事才會出沒的FB上傳了他跟偶像的合照，還說自己心情很好所以才發文XDD  
> 差點被他可愛死，怎麼這麼可愛嗚嗚（點很怪）


End file.
